Dawn Lerner
Dawn Lerner is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the leader of Grady Memorial Hospital and serves as one of the two primary antagonists of the first half of Season 5. Involvement Season 5 "Slabtown" Dawn is first introduced when Beth Greene wakes up in Grady Memorial Hospital. Dawn tells her that Beth owes her officers for saving her. She is later seen whisking in Gavin Trevitt, who fell from a second floor window. After she learns that Trevitt is a doctor, she urges their current physician, Dr. Steven Edwards, to save his life, despite his protests. When Dr. Steven tries to explain to Dawn that the man can't be saved, Dawn slaps Beth to motivate him, re-opening her sutured cheek. She later forces Beth to help Dr. Steven amputate Joan's arm after she was bitten trying to escape. Joan tries to resist, but Dawn refuses to let her die and cuts her arm off. Dawn brings Beth some food and Beth tells her she's not staying any longer than they make her. Dawn tries to sell her on staying at the hospital. She thinks that the world will return to normal and it's important to keep safety and order. "Try to look at the good we're doing." she tells Beth. Beth eats the food but doesn't seem to change her decision to leave. When Gavin dies, Dawn demands to know what happened, Noah takes the blame, saying he accidentally unplugged the ventilator. Dawn tells an officer to take Noah to her office. When Beth tries to explain what happened to Dr. Edwards, he says, "You gave him Clonazepam (a different drug, a sedative), right?" Beth is confused and hears Noah being beaten in the other room. Later, Dawn comes to Beth's room. She knows that Noah didn't unplug the ventilator. She says she had to beat Noah. She proceeds to tell Beth that she isn't the greater good and hence isn't keeping her worth. She is later seen patrolling the hospital and Beth tells her that Gorman and Joan are looking for her in her office. When she arrives, she is attacked by a zombified Joan and the officer with her is killed before she can kill Joan. She later puts both officers down before they can turn and meets with Beth after she is recaptured. Dawn calls Beth out for having Gorman killed but is shocked when Beth retaliates with the fact that Gorman tried to rape her and Dawn let it happen. She tries to justify her actions and tells Beth that she believes government forces will eventually rescue everyone, but Beth is not very convinced by this. Dawn looks at the floor and sees a shattered picture of her and Hanson before lashing out at Beth again. "Crossed" At the hospital, Dawn is dealing with her officer’s inability to find Noah while Beth mops the floor and listens. When the conversation turns to Carol Peletier, and the officer wants to let Carol die, Beth interrupts on Carol’s behalf. Her outburst prompts Dawn to back the officer against Beth by telling the officer to pull the plug on Carol. When the officer leaves, Dawn explains this, and that she can't help Carol. She also give gives Beth a key to the drug locker and tells her to save Carol. "Coda" Dawn was shown exercising in the beginning, whilst talking to Beth. Later on, after a confrontation with O'Donnell, it ends with Beth killing him. After the exchange between Rick Grimes' group and the people of Grady Memorial Hospital, Dawn demands for Noah. After a quick confrontation with Beth, where Beth stabs her with a pair of scissors, Dawn reflectively shoots Beth, and is immediately shot in the head by Daryl Dixon, despite attempting to explain the shot was an accident. People Killed *Hanson *Gavin Trevit (Before Reanimation) *Joan (Zombified) *Gorman (Before Reanimation) *Jeffries (Before Reanimation) *Beth Greene (Accidental) *Countless zombies Killed By *Daryl Dixon *Beth Greene (Caused) Allies *Steven Edwards *Hanson *Gorman *Joan *Jeffries Enemies *Beth Greene *Noah *Daryl Dixon *Carol Peletier *O'Donnell Appearances The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Crossed" *"Coda" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Tv Series Category:TWD S5 Category:Villains Category:Police Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Leaders